Chapter 12-Jean Grey
(In the alternate universe, Jean Grey and the other remaining heroes appear.) Rogue: '''(runs to hug Nightwing) Dick. Oh, Dick. I missed you so much. '''Storm: Rogue. Not in front of Remy. Wolverine: So... What's the situation here, bub? Insurgency Wolverine: Bayville and Bludhaven are under attack. Jean Grey: '''And let me guess... Another me is attacking them... '''Nightwing: That's why we called for your help. Insurgency Nightwing: It may be inaccurate... But it's good to have a Jean Grey by our side again. Kid Flash: This must be the hardest mission ever. Jean Grey: I have to agree with you, Wally. Juggernaut will be really tricky. Gambit: (comes in) The team is finally complete. Let's go. Cyborg: You heard the guy. Let's get moving. (In Bludhaven, Aqualad was fighting against Regime Shadowcat. When Regime Storm was about to attack, Jean Grey appeared and repelled her) Regime Storm: I'm impressed by your arrival... But your world suffers... And only we can stop its suffering. (Storm tries various lightning attacks, but Jean Grey defends herself with a force field. Then, Regime Storm tries a direct attack. But she's repelled again.) Jean Grey: If there's a Wakanda here, you should go back there. Regime Storm: Not without a fight. And my power equals yours. (Jean Grey vs. Storm (Regime) BEGIN) (Thanks to the Phoenix Force, Jean Grey won the mighty clash against Storm) Jean Grey: This evil ends here. (Suddenly, Regime Magneto tries to surround Jean Grey with various metals. However,Jean proved to be stronger and pushes him down. Then, she comes towards Dark Colossus) Jean Grey: It's your chance, Peter. I would take it if I were you. (Dark Colossus is finally convinced to expell the darkness within him and becomes Colossus again.) Regime Colossus: Thank you...Jean... (Jean smiles at Colossus as she flies away to Bayville) (In Bayville, Regime Hope sweeps out every rebel until Jean Grey comes and pushes her with her telekinesis) Regime Hope: Ready to face your descendant,Jean Grey? Jean Grey: I'm always ready. (Suddenly, an army of Atlanteans led by Insurgency Aqualad comes to sink all of the Regime Soldiers) Regime Hope: Don't think I'm going easy on you. And only your Scott and your Bobby are wanted here. (Jean Grey vs. Hope (Regime) BEGIN) (Jean Grey has more experience with the Phoenix Force. That's why she defeated Regime Hope) Jean Grey: I may not be wanted. But I'm needed. (The remaining Regime Soldiers got wiped out by the army of X-Men led by Polaris and Cyclops) Regime Polaris: You did a nice job,Scott. Your friends would be proud of you. Jean Grey: (comes in) Indeed, Polaris. Scott makes everything look easy. Cyclops: We still have to take down the few powerful and skilled Regime members and even Juggernaut. (Suddenly, Regime Juggernaut appeared out of nowhere and started grabbing Jean Grey and running without stopping until he got in Xavier Institute and threw her away. As she gets up, Juggernaut appeared in front of her) Regime Juggernaut: I live to destroy my brother's legacy!!! Jean Grey: Then, you will live in disappointment. (Jean Grey vs. Juggernaut (Regime) BEGIN) (Regime Juggernaut was lobotomized by the alternate Jean Grey. This gave an advantage for the displaced Jean Grey and she defeated him) Jean Grey: The unstoppable got stopped. (Jean Grey removed Juggernaut's helmet and threw him away. Then she saw her counterpart) Regime Jean Grey: I knew they would bring you here eventually... You have no place here. Jean Grey: My obligations don't end in the borders of my own world. Regime Jean Grey: I am the savior of both humans and mutants of this world. I protect them. Jean Grey: You call THIS protection? Regime Jean Grey: Disobedient people must be punished. Jean Grey: Since when did you start taking decisions? Regime Jean Grey: The decision started becoming mine at the moment Deathstroke turned me into a weapon of mass destruction!!! Jean Grey: I know what you lost... Regime Jean Grey: (angry) And still you judge me... (approaches her counterpart with her burning eyes) After I kill you, I'll make sure that Scott stays in this universe forever... So he will realize how much this world became perfect and... Jean Grey: '''He will be at most afraid and disgusted at you! '''Regime Jean Grey: (angry) HE WILL UNDERSTAND!! BE ALIVE!! BECOME A KING!!! Jean Grey: '''YOUR Scott's death doesn't justify... '''Regime Jean Grey: (angry) Slade took him from me!! Jean Grey: '''And you took the freedom of this world. Time to give it back. (Jean Grey vs. Jean Grey (Regime) BEGIN) (Jean Grey fights against her evil counterpart and shows that the good always wins in the end) '''Jean Grey: '''Your reign... is over!!! (Regime Jean Grey awakens the Phoenix. But the displaced Jean Grey does the same thing and gives the final blows before knocking her out) '''Jean Grey: '''You won't terrorize the people anymore!!! '''Regime Jean Grey: (weakly) Fear... is the only thing the humans understand... Someday, you will learn that... (The rest of the displaced crew appears alongside the Insurgency Teen Titans) Regime Jean Grey: (weakly) You'll have to kill me, Logan. Insurgency Wolverine: Not you, not anyone. Insurgency Nightwing: There's been enough killing. Insurgency Raven: The Age of Deaths is over. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us